I Confess
by threetequilafloor
Summary: With Puck's help, Kurt attempts to serenade Blaine but things don't go quite as he expected. Set before New York.


**Author's note: **If you haven't yet had the pleasure of listening to _I Confess_ by K.D. Lang on which this fic is based, please do. It will rock your world.

* * *

><p>There were three things Kurt Hummel learned that day. One: when it came to serenades, he was hopeless. Two: fifties dress turned Blaine on like nothing else in the world, something he realized when Blaine reached out and seized his wrists on either side, holding them down in an attempt to steal a kiss from him.<p>

And three: he was going to _kill_ Noah Puckerman.

...

Puck could sense that Kurt Hummel was approaching from a mile away. It wasn't just the fire engine-red jeans and sweater that gave him away; he already knew that Kurt had approached Finn, Sam and Mike previously and spoken to them privately in turn. So Puck pretended to busy himself with the contents of his locker until Kurt appeared, wringing his hands and muttering _I need to ask you a favor._

Now he found himself sitting on the piano seat in the empty choir room at lunchtime, watching Kurt pacing from one end of the piano to the other.

'…so I was thinking,' Kurt continued, stopping and glancing over at Puck. 'If you could, you know, assist in a musical sense.'

'Alright, so let me get this straight,' Puck said, sitting up and folding one arm across his knee. 'You want me to help you out with getting into your boyfriend's pants.'

'Well, I…no, that's not what I meant!' Kurt exclaimed. 'I'll be the one serenading him…you'll be providing the background music.'

'So I'm your last resort, after Finn and Sam? Dude, I am like the king of charm and stuff. Who was the one that said you both sounded awesome at competition? Me.'

'I though you could all help me out together,' Kurt answered. 'I loved what you guys did with Artie's prom proposal.'

'Yeah, which failed!' snorted Puck.

'Are you up for making this one a success?'

Puck smirked. '_Dude_.' He leaned back against the piano seat and cracked his knuckles. 'I'm up for anything. Once I work some of my musical magic…' He wriggled his hands, as if casting an enchantment. 'He'll be _begging _for it in no time.'

'I don't _want_ to get into Blaine's pants!' Kurt shouted. When Puck stared at him silently with his head cocked to one side, Kurt quickly added 'Well, maybe I do eventually, but that's not the point.' He sighed. 'I-I miss him. He's serenaded me before and it's only fair that I return the favor.'

'Fair deal,' Puck said, stretching out his legs. 'So what'you have in mind?'

When Kurt rattled off a list of possible songs, Puck placed a hand over his forehead.

'Dude, do you want to wow him or put him to sleep?' he replied, exasperated.

Kurt folded his arms. 'Well, that's what we might need to work on.'

'Nuh-uh; this is my _speciality_. Leave it up to me.'

'I was afraid you'd say that.'

'Deal's a deal,' Puck replied, shrugging his shoulders.

'Remember, this is a serenade.'

He grinned up at Kurt and nodded his head.

Sure, a serenade.

_Whatever that meant._

_..._

Puck sat on the stone ledge, guitar in hand, watching as students began to enter the courtyard around him. Or to be more precise, male students in dark blazers with red piping, a few of whom stopped in their tracks to stare at him while others merely glanced and moved on.

_Man, they all look the same._

'Do you think he'll show up?' he asked, looking down at his companion who was leaning against the stone wall. Yet again, Puck found himself with Kurt at lunchtime, but this time they were in the middle courtyard of Dalton Academy. He was impressed at how quickly he had been able to learn the tune on his guitar; it had only been two days ago that they had disagreed over the choice of song.

'He will. We always walked this way after History class,' Kurt replied.

'He'd better move it. I ain't skipping lunch.'

Kurt was eyeing the dark rain clouds that had formed in the sky, though Puck knew they were the least of his worries today. In contrast to Puck's grey t-shirt and worn-out jeans,

Kurt rocked a fitted white t-shirt under a leather motorcycle jacket with popped collar and black jeans. The gelled-up hair quiff and white leather shoes added to the outfit's bad boy vibe, which Puck had strongly insisted upon. Kurt had been hesitant at first, saying that fifties dress was _Blaine's_ thing, but it had only spurned on Puck to fight for it. Puck smirked at his influence; Kurt looked like a badass, and he knew it. A sudden shift against the wall allowed Puck to snap out of his thoughts.

'There you are,' Kurt said, leaning forward and smiling at a figure in the distance. Puck smiled too; Kurt's sweet little boyfriend was in for a musical _whipping_.

...

Blaine Anderson walked silently among groups of conversational students; his shoulder slumped from the weight of the textbooks in his satchel. He had remained back after class to ask his teacher questions in preparation for the final week of school and his upcoming exams. He had spoken to Kurt during the week but only briefly, as studying had consumed all of his free time. Sighing, he began to cross the courtyard in the direction of his locker. Two young men in plain clothes were further ahead in his path. One, who he recognized instantly to be Noah Puckerman, seated with a guitar on the stone wall by the main building. The other, a very attractive male in skin-tight jeans and a leather jacket, leaning against the wall without a care in the world, wearing a look that screamed James Dean. His gelled hair was elaborately coiffed, all save for a few wisps that had tumbled over his forehead.

Blaine slowed down his walk until he came to a complete stop. He squinted his eyes in the direction of the pair and frowned. James Dean raised his head to look over to him and smile.

Blaine gripped the side of his satchel to prevent it from slipping off his shoulder.

_Oh my God – it's Kurt!_

It was as if time and everything and everyone around him began to move in slow motion. Blaine stood frozen as he eyed Kurt, and heard nothing but the sound of his heart as it began to thud loudly in his chest. Both Kurt and Puck were observing him quietly and composedly, as if they had been expecting him. Kurt pushed himself off the wall and slowly strode over to meet him. At the sight of his boyfriend coming towards him, Blaine felt something move within the confines of his lower body, and he could feel what Kurt was doing to him, which both excited and confused him all at once.

_Blaine, be a gentleman – control yourself!_

But when Kurt began to sing, his voice like dripping honey, Blaine's willpower had vanished, along with all traces of rational thought. He didn't feel the droplets of rain that began to fall from the sky.

'_I confess…__'_ Kurt sang, his eyes locked on to Blaine's. _'I need you - badly.'_

Blaine began taking in small, shallow breaths.

'_Hold me in your arms__…'_

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt stepped closer, only inches between them.

'_Love me – madly__.'_

Kurt turned away; rain had started to pour down and students began running towards the buildings for shelter. He walked over to the main building, hearing Blaine groan behind him in frustration. Kurt swallowed; he had rehearsed the song with Puck, but he hadn't given enough thought to the performance. Only one thing was certain; he had to keep going.

Puck slipped down from the stone wall as he played his guitar, raising one eyebrow and indicating with his head that Blaine should follow Kurt, in a look that clearly said _move your ass!_ Blaine quickly walked past him to reach Kurt.

Kurt leaned against one of the classroom doors, waiting. As Blaine reached him, he took hold of the handle behind him and pushed himself backwards through the door, turning around to find himself face to face with a group of startled faces.

_Great _though Kurt. _I had to pick the room with the study group. _Puck entered with his guitar and began glowering at anyone that dared look his way.

'_Life without you only brought me heartache__;_

'_I've had all the lonely I can take__…'_

The students looked at one other with raised eyebrows. Kurt continued to sing, slowing weaving through the desks of the seated group while keeping the distance of a row between them. Blaine followed him directly opposite, dropping off his satchel by the far wall near the other doorway. Puck paused briefly to flick a hand through the hair of a blonde student, who scowled in response. Kurt moved out of the room into the open hallway, the same one that Blaine had lead him down when they had first met. Puck quickly pushed past Blaine to exit behind Kurt.

The hallway was as crowded as it had been directly after class, but now more students were arriving with damp hair and uniforms, having taken shelter from the rain outside. A hush fell over the hallway occupants as soon as Kurt appeared, singing, followed by a plain-clothed boy with a Mohawk playing a guitar. Their mouths opened in surprise upon seeing Blaine Anderson trailing behind them like a lovesick puppy. They parted down the hallway to make way for the trio in the center.

Before Blaine could move any closer, Puck stepped in front of him, playing a few notes of his guitar. He spun around and walked back towards Kurt, who had ceased singing. Kurt leaned an arm on Puck's shoulder as Puck did his musical interlude, allowing Kurt to pause and take in the scene around him. All around them, Dalton students were watching curiously, a few smiling and swaying along to the guitar music. It was a chance to really look at Blaine, standing a few feet away from them, hands clasped together, respecting Puck's wish for a moment of distance. His eyes had not left Kurt's the whole time, and Kurt was amazed to see that they were not sparkling with affection as they often did when Blaine looked at him. No, this time, they were dark with _lust._ A few wolf whistles were directed their way, as well as the voices of some of the Warblers, shouting 'Go Kurt!' and 'Go get him, Hummel!'

It was then Kurt understood that his attempt at a serenade had somewhat failed; Blaine's eyes bored into his with an intensity that both frightened and surprised him. Then it dawned on him; he was not only serenading Blaine, but _seducing_ him. Kurt's eyes moved over to Puck, letting them linger until Puck returned his stare. When Puck smirked and nodded his head, the words he had said days earlier came back to haunt Kurt.

_He'll be begging for it in no time._

Kurt felt like he wanted to slap himself.

_Dammit! Why did I __agree to sing K.D. Lang?_

Before he could chastise Puck for his attempt, in Puck's own words, to _gay it up_, it was Kurt's turn to sing again. He shot Puck a quick glare before twirling around and moving down the hallway, Blaine following suit. He sang the next verse over to Puck in an effort to show his displeasure, but struggled to control a smile instead as Puck, endeavoring to humor him, waggled his eyebrows while joining in to sing a few words.

By then, they had reached the end of the hallway. Kurt stopped, singing softer now.

'_I confess,_

_I need you _badly_'_

The last note hit such a high register that the crowd around them cheered. Blaine's jaw dropped.

'_Hold me in your arms_

_And love me madly.'_

Kurt turned and ran out of the hallway to the sounds of enthusiastic applause behind him. Blaine regained the use of his legs, pushing past Puck first to find Kurt alone in a smaller hallway, leaning against the wall. Blaine tried to close the distance between them, Puck's guitar music floating faintly somewhere behind them.

'_I confess,'_ Kurt continued, sliding backwards along the wall as Blaine pursued him.

'_I'll be your…daddy…'_

Blaine moaned softly, inching closer to Kurt.

'_Ask for __anything;_

_I'll do it gladly.'_

Blaine paused, noting that Kurt was now leaning near the open door of a classroom. In a flash Blaine advanced, forcing Kurt into the classroom. Kurt stumbled backwards in surprise, feeling a jolt of pain in his thighs as they made contact with the side of a classroom desk. Blaine was _so_ close now, grinning that he finally had Kurt alone at last.

Kurt held the last note as he tried to get past Blaine, but Blaine took a hold of his wrists, pinning them on to the desk, using his body to block Kurt's escape. Kurt often forgot that despite Blaine's size, he was not lacking when it came to physical strength. He could be quite rough if he wanted to. Blaine had demonstrated that when he had pushed Dave Karofsky during their confrontation in the hallway at _McKinley High._

Trapped between the desk and Blaine, whose musk-perfumed scent began to fill the air around him, Kurt realized he had no chance of escape. His next words came out in a gasp.

'_And love me…'_

His voice trailed off as Blaine leaned in with the purpose of trying to capture Kurt's lips with his, but Kurt immediately liberated one of his hands to place a finger to Blaine's lips.

' _Ah!_' Kurt exclaimed. Blaine stopped, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and hurt appearing in his eyes. On seeing Blaine's shift in demeanor, Kurt softened his tone. '_I'm _doing the seducing, remember?'

Blaine let out a shaky sigh as Kurt moved his hand away.

'You're…you're wearing leather,' he whispered, his voice low but trembling. 'And o_h God_, you look hot. You're so _fucking _hot, Kurt.' A thrill ran through Kurt on hearing Blaine speak his name and curse all at once, but he forced himself to regain composure. Slowly, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's, gasping as Blaine returned the favor with more force, steadying one hand on Kurt's cheek. A small whimper escaping from the back of Kurt's throat lured Blaine to deepen the kiss, letting his fingers roam down the front of Kurt's leather jacket and smiling as it came to finally grasp at the soft material. So absorbed were they in their little make out session that did not hear Puck enter the room, his fingers on the chords of the guitar to strum to last few notes of the song. He immediately turned around to exit back out, but not before hearing Blaine gasp _'You…tease'_ and his heavy breathing punctuated with Kurt's low moan.

...

There was one thing Noah Puckerman learned that day; he was a complete badass. _Wait_, _I know that already_ he thought as he strode down the solitary hallway with the intention of returning to his car, his guitar swung over his left shoulder. No, if he had learned anything, it was that he was totally good at getting people in the mood. He had magical ways, he just knew it. And as a flash of monochromatic colors that was Kurt Hummel skipped past him in an effort to appear innocent, he didn't even bat an eyelid. Instead, when Kurt bounced out of sight, Puck pumped his right fist in the air in silent victory.


End file.
